Our War
by Niel2804
Summary: Kebangkitan Lord Voldermort semakin dekat dengan dibebaskannya Lucius Malfoy, 25tahun ketenangan dunia sihir akan terusik, namun Harry Potter, Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger tidak akan tinggal diam. Ikuti petualangan The Golden Trio disisipi kisah persahabatan, kasih sayang keluarga dan percintaan (Canon Couple)
1. Chapter 1

24 Tahun yang lalu :

Malam itu begitu mencekam, tidak ada suara burung hantu yang terdengar, angin bertiup lamat-lamat menambah malam menjadi kelam, suara daun yang terbang menyapu jalan karena tertiup angin terdengar saking sepinya malam itu. Tiba-tiba suara teriakan seorang pria terdengar dari suatu tempat, diiringi dengan suara tawa yang menakutkan. Tawa itu begitu senang, begitu dingin dan menyeramkan, membuat siapapun yang mendengar tawa itu ingin berlari menjauh. Tak lama terdengar suara jeritan wanita diiringi dengan ledakan yang muncul tiba-tiba, sebuah rumah tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana, dinding dilantai dua terlempar kesegala arah, lalu sebuah sosok seperti asap hitam melesat pergi diiringi suara tangisan yang merana.

Keesokan harinya berita mengenai kematian keluarga Potter menyebar, disertai dengan banyak detail baru bahwa putra satu-satunya keluarga Potter yang baru berusia satu tahun telah mengalahkan Lord Voldermort. Walau ini merupakan berita sedih namun suka cita tersebar dimana-mana Lord Voldermort telah dikalahkan, awan kelabu telah terangkat, Dunia Sihir kembali melihat cahaya dan harapan.

Berbeda dengan keadaan sebagaian besar masyarakat sihir yang bersuka cita, Keluarga Malfoy tampak gelisah dikediamannya. Lucius Malfoy berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tidak tenang diruang kerjanya, hingga tidak menyadari istrinya memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Lucius" Ucapnya pelan.

"Mereka sudah datang Narcissa ?"

Istrinya mengangguk.

"Narcissa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Pangeran kegelapan akan bangkit kembali, kejayaan kita sebagai darah murni akan datang, Pangeran Kegelapan belum mati, mereka tidak memberitakan penemuan tubuhnya di Daily Prophet. Ini hanya sementara aku janji"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Pangeran Kegelapan Lucius, aku hanya peduli pada mu, pada Draco, pada keluarga kita, apakah benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan bagi mu untuk lari dari hukuman ?"

"Mereka berada dibawah bayang-bayang Dumbledore si pecinta darah lumpur, Dumbledore tidak menganggap agung kita sebagai darah murni Narcissa"

"Ini sungguh tidak adil, yang kita lakukan hanya mendukung Pangeran Kegelapan untuk meningkatkan hak dan martabat kita sebagai darah murni, kenapa mereka tidak dapat melihat hal itu" tangis Narcissa sambil menggenggam jubah bagian depan Lucius, membuat Lucius memalingkan mata, dia tidak sanggup melihat Narcissa menangis.

"Narcissa, kau harus kuat demi Draco, aku pasti akan kembali"

"Para Auror sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah kita, bagaimana aku bisa percaya bahwa kau akan kembali Lucius, lihat mata Ku !" Paksa Narcissa pada suaminya dengan putus asa, rupanya Lucius dapat merasakan keputus asaan Narcissa sehingga dia berpaling nenatap matanya.

Lucius menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Narcissa seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Aku akan kembali Narcissa, aku janji. Selama itu aku memintamu untuk menjaga ini" Lucius melepaskan diri dari Narcissa dan berjalan menuju lemari bukunya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku Diary tua bercover kulit berwarna hitam. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjaga buku ini dengan nyawa mu"

"Tapi Lucius buku apa ini ?" Kebingungan terpancar dimatanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu, Jagalah buku ini, sembunyikan dan simpan hingga waktunya aku kembali kepada mu untuk memintanya, Buku ini adalah jalan kejayaan kita sebagai Darah Murni terlahir kembali"

"Tapi Lucius…."

"Tuan…" cicit Dobby si Peri Rumah memotong pembicaraan Lucius dan Narcissa. Keduanya menatap Dobby dengan khawatir.

"Para Auror sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, mereka mengancam akan masuk dan membawa paksa anda" Ucap Dobby takut-takut.

"Aku akan keluar sekarang" Balas Lucius sambil merapihkan jubahnya dan menegakan diri. "Ingat Narcissa aku menyerahkan diri supaya kau dan Draco dapat hidup tanpa harus bersembunyi, kau bukan Pelahap Maut, kau seorang Darah Murni dari keluarga yang dihormati, angkat kepala mu tinggi-tinggi dan buat Draco selalu bangga atas darahnya, jangan biarkan orang lain menghinanya karena memiliki ayah yang seorang Pelahap Maut, ajari dia untuk bangga karena kami memperjuangkan hak dan martabat kita sebagai Darah Murni, kami mengajari dunia sihir bahwa kita yang terlahir darah murni special dan berharga dibandingkan para Mudblood dan mahluk rendahan lainnya." Ucapnya seraya menatap sinis Dobby, membuat Dobby mundur menunduk, ketakutan.

Narcissa mengangguk dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat seraya mendampinginnya keluar dari ruang kerjanya menemui para Auror, siap untuk diadili.

Seorang Pria berwajah tampan namun penuh kesedihan menangis sembari menundukan kepalanya, rambutnya yang Panjang sebahu tampak berantakan. Dibatasi oleh meja mahogany mewah dan sebuah Pensive duduklah Profesor Dumbledore, matanya Lelah dan kacamata bulan separonya melorot turun dihidungnya.

"Jadi kau dan James sepakat mengganti Penjaga rahasia keluarga Potter tanpa membicarakannya pada ku Sirius ?"

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Peter… Peter…. Ternyata seorang penghianat Dumbledore" Sirius menegakkan kepalanya menatap Dumbledore, matanya merah dan bengkak, kejahilan dan ketampanan yang selalu terpancar dari wajahnya serasa sirna seketika.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menanggung dosa ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Harry nanti tanpa orangtua ? Dumbledore kita.. kitaa.. harus menangkap Petter, kita harus mencari dia, dia sedang bersembunyi sekarang, aku akan menemukannya dan membunuhnya" Sirius begitu kalut, ia berdiri mendadak dan menendang lemari buku Dumbledore begitu kerasnya sehingga buku-bukunya berjatuhan.

"Aku percaya bahwa kesedihanmu tulus dan bahwa semua yg kau katakan benar Sirius, aku sudah melihat Pensive mu dan bagaimana kau dan James sepakat untuk menunjuk Petter sebagai mengganti penjaga rahasia. Kita akan menangkapnya Sirius" Balas Dumbledore Lelah namun tenang.

"Peter adalah seorang Animagus"

Ucapan Sirius membuat Dumbledore menegakan tubuhnya dikursinya, seketika kelelahannya sirna, raut wajah dan auranya berubah serius.

"Animagus tidak terdaftar"

Sirius mengangguk, telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya "Aku, James dan Peter adalah Animagus tidak terdaftar, James adalah Rusa, Aku adalah Anjing dan Peter adalah Tikus. Sekarang kau mengerti kan Dumbledore ? akan sulit mencari Peter jika ia bergabung diantara tikus-tikus walau dia memang sama rendahnya dengan tikus got, tidak dia lebih rendah dari itu."

"Aku terkesan dengan kalian, menyembunyikan ini semua dari ku"

"Kau harus mengerti Dumbledore kami sama sekali tidak mengira semuanya akan jadi seperti ini. Ini dimulai saat kami mengetahui bahwa Remus adalah seorang Manusia Serigala, James menganggap bahwa dengan menjadi Animagus maka kami bisa membantu Remus melewati hari-harinya. Bahkan hingga hari ini aku masih merasa menjadi Animagus merupakan salah satu ide brilliant James." Ucap Sirius wajahnya sekilas tampak menerawang mengenang masa lalu.

"Aku terkesan dengan persahabatan kalian, kini mengetahui bahwa Peter adalah seorang Animagus aku harus memberitahu kementerian. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang Sirius, pulanglah dan beristirahat"

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur Dumbledore setelah apa yang terjadi. Harry? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Harry ? Aku adalah wali sahnya Dumbledore, James dan Lily menunjuk ku menjadi wali Harry, biarkan dia tinggal pada ku, setidaknya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk Harry"

"Aku sudah memikirkan orang lain sebagai wali Harry, ia adalah orang yang akan menjaga Harry sampai usia legal."

"Kenapa ? Siapa orang itu ? Kenapa bukan Aku ? Aku berhak atas Harry Dumbledore !" Sirius berkata marah sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tidak ada mayat Tom di rumah James dan Lily, Sirius…"

"Aku tau, semua orang membicarakan hal itu di Daily Prophet Dumbledore, Harry begitu kuat dan misterius sehingga menghancurkan dan membunuh Voldermort berkeping-keping hingga tidak ada yang tersisa darinya"

"Apa kau percaya hal itu Sirius ? Bahwa bayi berusia 1 tahun dapan mengalahkan Tom ? Seorang penyihir gelap yang hebat ?"

"Apa maksudmu Dumbledore? Apa kau mau bilang bahwa Voldermort belum mati ?"

"Aku merasa dia belum mati, dia kalah dan lemah tapi dia belum mati Sirius"

Sirius terdiam, kengerian melahapnya.

"Jika kau yakin dia belum mati maka Harry dalam bahaya, maka dia harus tinggal dengan ku, aku akan melindunginya"

"Tidak Sirius, aku tau kau adalah penyihir yang mampu melindungi Harry tapi saat-saat ini kau bukanlah orang yang dibutuhkan oleh Harry"

"LALU SIAPA ? SIAPA YANG DAPAT MELINDUNGI HARRY? ORANG TUANYA MATI DUMBLEDORE ! MATI !" raung Sirius.

"Lily memiliki kakak perempuan, aku akan menitipkan Harry pada kakak perempuan Lily"

"Seorang Muggle ? kau akan menitipkannya pada seorang Muggle ? apa kau sudah gila Dumbledore ? setelah semua yang kau katakan tentang Voldermort ?"

"Ada kekuatan yang lebih hebat ketimbang sihir hitam Sirius"

"Apa itu ? Katakan padaku Dumbledore ?"

"Cinta, malam itu Lily menggunakan dirinya untuk menjadi tameng antara Harry dan Tom. Itu yang membuat kutukan kematian berbalik arah melawan Tom, dan aku percaya selama Harry tinggal dengan kakak Lily dimana darah yang sama dengan Lily mengalir padanya maka perlindungannya terhadap Harry akan tetap ada."

"Hubungan Lily dan kakaknya sangat buruk, kau tau ? Kakaknya membenci penyihir, dia akan membenci Harry"

"Sirius, aku bukannya tidak mengijinkan mu untuk bertemu dengan Harry, kau masih akan bisa bertemu dengan Harry, jika kau merasa kakak Lily akan memperlakukan Harry dengan tidak baik maka yang harus kau lalukan adalah mendampingi Harry dan mencegah hal itu terjadi. Halnya sampai ulang tahunnya ke 17, setelah itu kau bisa membawa Harry untuk tinggal bersama mu"

Suara rintihan terdengar dalam sebuah gua, rintihannya menggema hingga ke pintu masuk gua, burung-burung hinggap dan pergi dari pepohonan sekitar, merasa gelisah mendengar rintihan itu, jauh didalam gua Lord Voldermort yang telah kalah sedang lemah dan kesakitan, tubuh fananya tak lagi sempurna, kini tubuhnya hanya seongok kecil daging kemerahan dan mentah, menjijikan.

Sudah berhari-hari Voldermort hanya makan tikus, kesehatannya tak kunjung membaik, namun ia bertahan. Mengasah benci dan dendamnya pada keluarga Potter, terutama pada bayi itu, bayi yang menghancurkannya menjadi tidak berdaya. Voldermort bersumpah, ia akan kembali untuk membalas dendam.

Ronald Weasley atau Ron berjalan memasuki Kementerian Sihir sambil membaca Daily Prophet keluaran hari itu, dia bukan tipe yang suka membaca koran terlebih membaca koran sambil berjalan, Koran adalah sesuatu yang hanya dia baca sesekali, segmen favoritenya adalah Quidditch, Ron kadang mengira-ngira mungkin jika Daily Prophet menghapus segmen Quidditch ia akan berhenti berlangganan. Namun berita utama Daily Prophet hari ini menarik minatnya.

"Mantan Pelahap Maut Bebas Dari Azkaban Setelah 25 Tahun Menjalani Masa Hukuman"

Terpampang jelas wajah Lucius Malfoy dengan wajah tirus dan pucat, berambut perak, Ron dapat melihat kemiripannya dengan Draco hanya dalam kerlingan mata.

"Selamat pagi Ron !"

Ron menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya dan berhadapan dengan Neville Longbottom, teman sekamarnya di Hogwarts bersama Harry, Seamus dan Dean. Neville memberinya senyuman lebar, dibelakangnya tampak 4 Koper berukuran besar-besar mengikutinya.

"Neville ! Hai Sob, lama tidak bertemu, kapan kau pulang ?" tanya Ron bersemangat sambil memeluk Neville.

Neville kini bekerja sebagai Profesor Herbology di Hogwarts menggantikan Profesor Sprout.

"Seharusnya kemarin malam aku sudah sampai di Inggris tapi terjadi keterlambatan pemberangkatan Portkey di Kementerian Afrika sehingga aku baru tiba pagi ini, Lihat apa yang aku bawa Ron ? kantor Imigrasi sempat menahanku di Afrika saat tau aku membawa ini" Seru Neville bersemangat sambil menunjuk koper-kopernya.

"Apa itu Mimbulus Mimbletonia yang lain ?" Tanya Ron sambil mundur beberapa langkah dari Neville, ia masih teringat insiden Harry yang tersiram Stinksap pada perjalanan mereka ke Hogwarts selama masa sekolah dulu.

"Tidak tidak ini bukan Mimbulus, aku membawa macam-macam tumbuhan eksotik lain untuk ditanam di ruang kaca Hogwarts, aku menghabiskan liburan musim panas ku untuk menemukan mereka, sungguh tidak sabar menunjukan ini semua pada murid-murid."

Ron tertawa, dalam hati dia tidak yakin bahwa murid-murid Hogwarts akan seantusias Neville dalam mempelajari tanaman-tanaman baru itu.

"Jadi ? kenapa kau datang sendiri ? mana Luna ?"

Neville seketika merona saat Ron menanyakan Luna.

"Luna akan pulang 2 minggu lagi, Mary akan melahirkan, dan dia begitu ingin melihat bayinya"

"Mary ?"

"Oh Mary adalah seekor Griffin. Di Afrika kami bertemu dengan seorang Magizoologist bernama Rolf, kami menjadi akrab seketika, dan kau tau sendiri bagaimana Luna mengagumi mahluk-mahluk sihir bukan ? Singkat cerita kami mengunjungi Rolf dan bertemu dengan macam-macam hewan yang ia rawat, benar-benar luar biasa, dan Luna menjadi sangat dekat dengan Mary, dia bahkan meminta pada Rolf untuk memberikan Mary padanya"

"Typical Luna, dia benar-benar wanita yang unik, aku sungguh berharap dia tidak akan pernah berubah" komentar Ron. "Neville apa kau mau mampir ke kantor ku sebentar ?"

Neville menatap koper-kopernya yang besar-besar. "Mungkin lain kali Ron, aku membawa terlalu banyak barang dan aku cukup Lelah"

"Baiklah kita harus bertemu di tempat Tom sebelum masa ajaran Hogwarts dimulai, kau tau aku tidak ingin kau berakhir membujang seperti kebayakan Profesor Hogwarts yang lain"

Ucapan Ron membuat Neville tersipu.

"Terima kasih Ron aku akan menghubungi mu lagi nanti"

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan dan jangan biarkan orang asing membuka koper mu"

Neville tertawa dan membuat gerakan dengan tongkat sihirnya, sehingga koper-kopernya mengikutinya pergi. Ron menunggu hingga Neville menghilang dari kerumunan dan melanjutkan perjalannya ke tingkat 2, Markas Berkas Auror.

Lift membuka di tingkat 2 tempat Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, Kementerian tidak pernah sepi bahkan dipagi hari, banyak anggota kementerian yang berkerja hingga malam atau datang sangat pagi untuk mulai bekerja. Seseorang berteriak dari dalam kantor Penyalah Gunaan Barang-Barang Muggle meneriakan instruksi-instruksi membuat Ron tersenyum, kini kantor penyalah gunaan barang-barang muggle tidak sekecil dulu saat ayahnya berkerja, kini ada setidaknya 50 orang yang bekerja untuk divisi itu, ayah Ron sendiri sudah tidak bekerja di divisi tersebut. Setelah kekalahan Voldermort Arthur Weasley ditugaskan sebagai kepada di Kantor Pendeteksian dan Penyitaan Mantra Pertahanan dan Benda Perlindungan Palsu. Ron masih teringat betapa raut wajah bahagia Ibunya saat mendengar Ayahnya di promosikan sebagai kepala bagian.

Kenangan masa lalu tanpa Ron sadari telah membawanya pada Pintu Masuk Markas Besar Auror. Ron berjalan memasuki ruangan sambil mengapit Daily Prophet pada ketiaknya, hingga seseorang merebut Daily Prophet tersebut.

"Sudah membaca Daily Prophet hari ini rupanya Ron"

"Harry ! berikan pada ku, aku belum membaca kolom Quidditchnya"

"Chudley Cannons kalah Ron"

"Bagaimana kau tau kau bahkan belum membacanya"

"Baik, cek saja sendiri" tantang Harry sambil menyodorkan Daily Prophet.

Ron mengangkat satu alisnya, sambil membalik balik halaman Daily Prophet sampai ke segmen Quidditch dan berdoa untuk kemenangan Cannons dan kecewa.

"Chudley Cannons kalah melawan Puddlemere United"

"Percaya padaku sekarang Ron ?" Tanya Harry.

"Yeah, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka kalah" Balas Ron tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan pada suaranya.

"Berita mengenai Lucius Malfoy jauh lebih penting Ron. Menurut mu dia bisa dipercaya untuk bebas? Dia salah satu pendukung utama Voldermort!"

"Aku tau Harry, aku sudah baca beritanya, ia dibebaskan setelah memenuhi masa hukumannya, dan dia dikabarkan berkelakuan baik selama menjadi tahanan Azkaban, Berkelakuan baik huh ? Omong kosong" Jawab Ron sambil duduk di kubikelnya, Harry mengikutinya dan menarik kursi terdekat untuk duduk didekat Ron.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa segelisah ini Ron"

"Apa maksud mu Harry ?"

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat senang tanpa alasan dan saat aku membaca kebebasan Lucius Malfoy entah mengapa aku seperti menemukan alasan"

"Maksud mu alasan mu senang akhir-akhir ini adalah karena Lucius Malfoy akan bebas ?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Exactly !"

"Tapi kenapa ? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya Harry ! sejujurnya menurutku orang sepertinya sebaiknya membusuk dipenjara."

"Aku tau Ron,.."

"Dengar Harry mungkin alasan kenapa kau senang akhir-akhir ini bukan karena Lucius Malfoy yang bebas hari ini, kau sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dan tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Yang mungkin bergembira karena pembebasan Lucius Malfoy, 1. ) Istrinya 2. ) Draco 3.) Pelahap Maut 4.) Voldermort dan kau Harry bukan keempat-empatnya. Mungkin itu sebuah firasat, mungkin Cho diam-diam merencakanan kencan romantis dan sexy untukmu dan tanpa kau saudari kau dapat merasakannya, kalian sudah berkencan sangat lama, mungkin kau dapat merasakan surprise apapun itu yang sedang disiapkan Cho untuk mu. Atau mungkin kau akan mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan, dan jika kau benar-benar mendapat promosi Harry kau harus mentraktirku makan" tutup Ron sambil tersenyum pada Harry.

Harry terlihat lebih santai mendengar perkataan Ron. "Kau benar Ron, ini benar-benar konyol, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Lucius Malfoy. Tidak ada alasan untuku untuk merasa senang atas kebebasannya"

Lord Voldermort, meliuk liuk dengan anggun diantara rerumputan dan bebatuan, berjalan memasuki pagar, Voldermort sudah beberapa kali memasuki rumah pasangan penyihir ini, kedua-duanya memiliki peternakan yang besar, kadang-kadang Voldermort memakan ayam mereka, mereka memiliki begitu banyak ayam sehingga tidak menyadari jika ada 1-2 ayamnya yang hilang sekaligus, walau sang Istri selalu berkata pada suaminya bahwa ia mendengar ayam-ayam menangis dimalam hari dan yakin ada ular yang mengintai ayam-ayam mereka, namun sang suami tidak percaya dan menganggap enteng omongan istrinya.

Voldermort meliuk dan melihat Daily Prophet hari ini tergeletak di depan pintu rumah, dengan terburu Voldermort membuka mulut ularnya lebar-lebar dan menyeret Daily Prophet tersebut kesemak-semak, walau sulit akhirnya dia mampu membuka gulungan Daily Prophet tersebut. Puas, sangat puas dan Bahagia saat ia membaca berita utama hari ini.

"Mantan Pelahap Maut Bebas Dari Azkaban Setelah 25 Tahun Menjalani Masa Hukuman"


	2. Chapter 2

Suara coretan pena bulu terdengar dari ruangan Hermione Granger. Perkamen-perkamen Panjang menjuntai dari mejanya. Pena bulu berbagai macam jenis dari yang berbulu merak sampai Phoenix berserakan. Bekas-bekas tinta hitam menempel di jari-jarinya, berbeda dengan orang lain, Hermione menulis sendiri laporan kerjanya tanpa Bulu Kutip Kilat (Pena Bulu Sihir yang dapat membantu menulis laporan mu) menurutnya Pena Bulu Kutip Kilat menghilangkan kesenangannya dalam menulis.

Hermione Granger tertunduk menulis laporan sepanjang 2 Meter, entah apa yang dia tulis tidak ada yang tau, saking asiknya menulis dia sampai tidak menyadari Cedric Diggory tengah berdiri dipintu kantornya, senyum tersungging di mulutnya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan Hermione mendongak, akhirnya menyadari ada tamu dikantornya. Seorang Pria yang luar biasa tampan yang sering menjadi pembicaraan dikementerian, semua bertaruh bahwa Cedric masih memiliki perasaan pada Hermione walau ini sudah lebih dari setahun sejak mereka putus. Hermione berharap Cedric tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya karena akan sulit baginya untuk menerima perasaan Cedric kembali, terlebih saat ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Ron.

"Hai Ced, sudah lama berdiri disitu ?"

Cedric membalasnya dengan senyumannya yang menawan. "Yeah cukup lama, awalnya aku fikir untuk berbalik pergi, kita semua tau Hermione Granger tidak suka diganggu saat bekerja"

"Maafkan aku Cedric, kemari dan duduklah, aku bisa memberi mu 10 menit ?"

"Hanya 10 menit ?" Cedric bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Oke 15 menit!" tawar Hermione.

"Ayolah Hermione beri aku lebih dari 15 menit"

"Kau lihat ? aku sedang menulis laporan yang sangat Panjang ini ? Deadlinenya jam 4 sore ini"

"Kau harus ambil cuti Hermione, kau terlalu senang bekerja."

"Yah, mungkin kau benar, tapi aku tidak tau mau pergi kemana-mana, santai di rumah bersama Crookshanks jauh lebih menarik bagi ku"

"Kau tau, jika kau mau pergi liburan dan butuh teman, aku bersedia menemani mu kapan saja, kau ingat saat kita liburan ke Paris ? itu benar-benar menyenangkan"

Hermione terdiam teringat liburannya dengan Cedric tahun lalu.

_Leaky Cauldron tampak ramai hari itu, dipenuhi penyihir-penyihir beserta anak-anaknya yang akan pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah, Hogwarts akan mulai tahun ajaran baru minggu depan membuat Leaky Cauldron yang biasanya sepi dari pengunjung anak-anak menjadi ramai dengan anak-anak. Hermione duduk berhadapan dengan Harry disalah satu sudut Leaky Cauldron, menggenggam segelas Butterbeer yang hampir kosong. _

"_Harry jika Ron melangkah dari pintu itu nanti aku akan membunuhnya" gerutu Hermione sambil menatap Pintu masuk Leaky Cauldron._

"_Hermione, aku masih membutuhkan Ron, dia partner ku di tim Auror, kau lupa ? dia pasti datang sebentar lagi." Harry berkata sambil melihat arlojinya. Hermione mengerling pada Arloji Harry, itu merupakan pemberian Mrs Weasley saat ulang tahun Harry ke 17. Kini sudah makin terlihat tua namun Harry enggan menggantinya dengan Arloji baru._

"_Dia seharusnya sudah datang sejam yang lalu" Hermione mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dengan tidak sabar di mejanya._

"_Mungkin sesuatu menahannya" Balas Harry._

"_Harry, apa kah Ron tidak sedang mabuk disuatu tempat ? Kau tau dia baru saja putus dengan Daphne"_

"_Dia terlihat baik-baik saja pagi ini, lagi pula ini bukan pertama kalinya Ron putus dengan Daphne, ini sudah yang ke…."_

" _30 kali ?"_

"_Entahlah aku sudah lupa, kau masih ingat saat pertama kali Ron putus dengan Daphne ? dia murung berhari-hari, namun kini setelah 4 tahun mereka pacaran dan setelah melewati berkali-kali putus nyambung, putus dari Daphne sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi."_

"_4 Tahun… Ron sudah sangat lama berpacaran dengan Daphne" Ucap Hermione pelan sambil termenung._

_4 tahun adalah waktu yang lama Ron pasti sangat menyukai Daphne hingga bisa bertahan begitu lama berkencan dengannya, padahal sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa keluarga Daphne tidak menyukai keluarga Ron._

"_Hermione ? kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir tentang Ron, 4 tahun kebersamaan tanpa restu bukan hal yang mudah"_

"_Yah, aku paham kenapa Ron bertahan begitu lama dengan Daphne terlepas keluarga Daphne yang membencinya. Daphne adalah gadis yang baik."_

"_Aku tau" . Hermione mengutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, ia sendiri menyadari betapa baiknya Daphne, dia pintar, anggun, dan gadis yang baik, berasal dari keluarga darah murni yang terhormat dan kaya. Namun dia tidak menyerah atas perasaannya pada Ron, walaupun keluarganya menentangnya. Hermione menyadari ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk keduanya, namun kadang Hermione berfikir jika Ron menemukan gadis yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya apakah Ron mau meninggalkan Daphne?._

_Lalu fikir mu siapa gadis yang mau menerima Ron apa adanya ? tanya Hermione dalam hati, Seketika Hermione menemukan jawabannya, Aku Hermione Granger menyukai Ron apa adanya, aku meyukai keluarga Weasley yang penuh kasih, aku tidak peduli bahwa keluarga Weasley miskin dan disebut "Darah Penghianat" oleh sebagian besar komunitas Darah Murni, menurutku Keluarga Weasley adalah keluarga Darah Murni yang menghargai perbedaan tanpa menghakimi, dan memiliki Mr. Weasley dan Mrs. Weasley sebagai mertua merupakan hal yang membahagiakan, Hermione sangat menyayangi mereka, mereka berdua seperti orang tua kedua baginya._

_Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengeluarkan ide itu dari otaknya, sangat bodoh memikirkan Ron yang akan meninggalkan Daphne untuknya. Ron sangat loyal, itu salah satu sifat terbaiknya yang Hermione kagumi, dan Daphne begitu cantik dan sempurna untuk Ron, Hermione merasa kecil jika dibandingkan dengannya._

_Suara pintu terbuka membuat Hermione buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, Hermione mengenali sosok itu, Ron Weasley menggunakan kemeja putih, jeans dan jubah hitam, rambutnya yang merah nampak berantakan keberbagai arah, bukti bahwa dia baru saja ber-apparate. Dia menyelipkan tongkat sihirnya pada saku celana Jeansnya, Hermione berencana memarahinya nanti. Kulitnya tampak merona dan dia memberikan Tom si penjaga Leaky Cauldron beberapa kata, sambil tersenyum. Hermione terpana, Ron selalu terlihat tampan saat tersenyum dan ini membuat Hermione merona, malu. _

_Hermione dapat melihat dari sisi matanya bahwa Harry mengangkat tangannya, berharap Ron melihat dimana mereka duduk, Ron melihat keseluruh isi ruangan sampai matanya tertuju pada Harry, namun dia tidak segera datang pada tempat duduk mereka, alih-alih datang matanya tertuju pada pintu masuk Leaky Cauldron seakan menunggu seseorang. _

_Pintu kembali terbuka dan seorang berambut pirang sebahu, dengan kulit kemerahan dan menggunakan baju terusan bermodel turle neck berwana hitam masuk, gadis itu sangat cantik. Ia langsung datang dan mengenggam tangan Ron._

_Waktu terasa terhenti bagi Hermione. Ron datang bersama Daphne ini artinya…_

"_Sepertinya mereka kembali bersama" Ucap Harry tiba-tiba._

_Hermione kehilangan kata-kata, namun berusaha menetralkan ekspresinya saat Ron dan Daphne datang mendekat._

"_Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku sudah akan berangkat, namun…" Ron menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya dengan canggung._

"_Aku datang menemui Ron, aku fikir kami harus menyelesaikan persoalan kami, aku tidak tau kalau Ron ada janji bertemu dengan kalian di Leaky Cauldron, aku yang harus meminta maaf, maafkan aku" potong Daphne._

"_Tentu saja, tidak masalah, Jadi semua masalah kalian sudah selesai ?" Tanya Harry canggung._

"_Yeah, begitulah. Aku fikir untuk mengajak Daphne sekalian." Jawab Ron._

"_Tentu saja Ron, Hai Daphne lama tidak bertemu, kau ingin duduk disampingku ?" tanya Hermione ramah, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana._

"_Iya tentu saja" Balas Daphne sambil tersenyum mengambil tempat duduk disamping Hermione._

_Hermione menangis malam itu di flatnya, dia merasa buruk karena mengharapkan Ron putus dari Daphne. Hubungannya dengan Cedric juga memburuk, Cedric merasa bahwa Hermione sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Namun Hermione bingung bagaimana menjelaskan pada pacar mu bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak memiliki perasaan padanya, sebaliknya malah memiliki perasaan pada sahabat mu ?._

_Namun melihat perkembangan hubungan Ron dan Daphne, Hermione memutuskan untuk memulai kembali dengan Cedric, seminggu setelah Ron kembali berkencan dengan Daphne, Hermione mengajak Cedric liburan ke Paris, namun pergi ke Paris hanya sebuah pelarian. Hermione kembali merasa tidak Bahagia setelahnya. Mencoba melupakan orang yang kau sukai dengan berbohong kepada orang yang menyukaimu bukan hal yang benar. Hermione dan Cedric putus 3 bulan setelah liburan mereka ke Paris._

"Hermione ? Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Cedric tampak khawatir.

"Iya, sesuatu terlintas di kepala ku"

"Apa Hermione Granger baru mendapat ide brilliant yang baru ?" Goda Cedric. Hermione hanya tersenyum canggung sambil merapihkan pena bulu di mejanya.

"Jadi ? bagaimana dengan tawaran ku pergi liburan bersama ? Apa kau berminat ?" tanya Cedric penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku Ced, aku tidak bisa pergi liburan dengan mu, aku tau mungkin aku terdengar to the point tapi jika kita pergi liburan bersama, rumor akan menyebar bahwa kita kembali berkencan dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi"

"Bagaimana jika aku ingin kembali menjalin hubungan dengan mu, Hermione ? kau tau aku masih mencintaimu bukan ?"

"Ced, kita sudah membahas hal ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan mu"

"Aku tau, Kau sudah menjelaskannya pada ku berkali-kali bahwa kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa pada ku. Aku tidak peduli, aku masih mencintaimu Hermione, tolong beri aku kesempatan"

"Maafkan aku Ced, tapi kau berhak mendapatkan gadis yang mencintaimu, bukan aku."

"Hermione… pria yang sedang kau sukai, apakah aku mengenalnya ?"

Terdengar suara ketukan, yang membuat Hermione dan Cedric tersontak. Ron Weasley berdiri di pintu. Wajahnya khawatir.

"Apa semua baik-baik saja ?"

"Ron !" Seru Hermione dengan nafas tertahan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencuri dengar tapi er.. diskusi kalian terdengar sampai ke Lorong, mungkin er.. kalian bisa mencari tempat diskusi yang lebih privat"

Hermione seketika merona, Cedric rupanya menyadari kecanggungan Hermione kemudian berdiri.

"Kau benar Ron, terima kasih sudah datang dan memberitahu kami" Ucapnya pada Ron yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Ron. "Hermione kita perlu bicara lagi, aku akan mengirimu surat nanti" Ucap Cedric.

Hermione hanya bisa menanggapi dengan anggukan, dan Cedric pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Er.. kau baik-baik saja Mione ?"

"Iya tentu saja Ron. Apa kau mendengar semuanya ?" Hermione bertanya ragu-ragu sambil menyilangkan jarinya dibawa meja. "Jangan biarkan Ron mendengar apa-apa, jangan biarkan Ron mendengar apa-apa" Harapnya dalam hati.

"Sejujurnya tidak, hanya samar-samar tapi.. suara kalian benar-benar terdengar sampai keluar dan aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu, sehingga aku datang"

"Thanks Ron"

"Hermione, apa yang Cedric ingin kan dari mu ?"

"Dia emm… dia meminta ku untuk kembali berkencan dengannya, tapi aku menolaknya" Jawab Hermione buru-buru.

"Okay"

"Okay ? hanya Okay ?"

"Hermione aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi teman diskusi masalah percintaan. Kau tau sendiri aku bahkan memiliki lebih banyak putus sambung dengan Daphne"

"Jika kau memang sering putus dengan Daphne, kenapa kau selalu kembali padanya ?" Ucap Hermione tiba-tiba.

Ron tampak kaget dengan ucapan Hermione dan terdiam sejenak sebelum memberikan jawabannya pada Hermione.

"Bukan kah itu sesuatu yang wajar? Untuk kembali pada orang yang mencintai mu ?"

"kau benar, tapi apakah kau mencintai Daphne ?" Hermione terkejut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri, dia merasa dia sedikit kelewat batas.

"Hermione kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini ?"

"Entah lah Ron, mungkin karena 5 menit yang lalu Cedric baru saja memintaku kembali berkencan dengannya dan jawaban ku adalah tidak, membuatku mempertanyakan keputusan mu untuk selalu kembali pada Daphne, kalian selalu putus lalu kembali berkencan lalu putus lagi lalu kembali berkencan, membuat ku kesal." Marah Hermione.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi"

Ucapan Ron membuat Hermione tersadar.

"Oh Ron maafkan aku, aku kelewatan mungkin ini karena stress kerja"

"Hermione, aku tau mungkin aku terlihat bodoh dengan terus terusan kembali pada Daphne bahkan walau aku tau bahwa aku tidak mencintainya, tapi Daphne mencintaiku jadi aku rasa itu sudah cukup."

"Kau tidak mencintai Daphne ?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mencintai Daphne ? setelah selama ini ?"

"Hermione aku harus pergi"

"Tunggu Ron, kita harus bicara"

"Tidak Hermione, aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa pada mu, lupakan perkataan ku barusan"

"Tapi Ron !" Ucap Hermione penuh harap, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi, Ron pergi meninggalkan Hermione.


End file.
